The Last Straw
by Awsome Matt Man
Summary: This is my first fanfic! R&R: !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Fanfiction! This is my first fanfic, so give me some advice on what I'm doing ,some encouragement and constructive criticism would be appericiated._

_I think that you should read some stories from:_

_Arcane-Boomeus, for the best story, and_

_Goldeneye101, for the best author._

_Enough with the chit-chat, lets get this fanfic started!_

It was a bright, sunny morning in the hall of origin, a morning to which a great goddess woke to. Arceus yawned, smiled, and stretched, thinking that it would be a great day.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

A frantic Giratina burst through the door, shouting:

"Arceus, my lady, come quick!"

"What do you want!" yelled an obviously pissed-off Arceus.

"We're under attack!"

"WHAT! HOW COULD WE BE UNDER ATTACK!" screamed an obviously extreamely pissed-off Arceus.

"Just come with me!" Giratina replied, still very frantic.

_Oooooh, What could be wrong? Who's attacking? Will I stop asking questions? Who knows! Stay tuned for chappy 2, oh, and here's a little preview:_

_Arceus got there just as the doors broke down. she just stopped, dead in her tracks, when she saw who was there._

"_It's _you_!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_How'd you guys like my last chapter? I'm sorry about the fact that it's so short. I'll make this one longer._

_Oh yeah, thanks for the info Tanon and valeforXD for the constructive criticism._

_On with the chapter!_

ARCEUS POV

I sprinted with Giratina towards the entrance, hoping we could take the intruders down. I started hearing large bangs at the door. I hoped we were not too late to stop the invasion, as I could sence many humans at the door. I woke up the other legendaries that were residing in hall of origin at the time, making sure that they all knew about it. The doors were starting to buckle, and getting closer meant that I could sense all of the humans.

"What's going on?" asked a very frightened Latias.

"Whatever it is, I'll protect you from it." said her older brother, Latios.

"What's all this racket about?" asked a grumpy Groudon.

"The hall is under attack! Help us gather up all of the legendaries!" I quickly responded.

"MEW, MEWTWO, CELEBI, JIARACHI! GET HERE NOW!" I telepathically roared, summoning them and the rest of the psiquic legends. In almost no time, all of them were here. We raced to the door, just as it blew in. When the dust cleared, we saw our adversary.

"It's _you_! I roared. In front of us, were all of the gangs, people, and teams that had ever defied us:

Maxie and team Magma;

Archie and team Aqua;

Giovanni and team Rocket;

Cyrus and team Galactic;

The remenents of Chiper (currently leaderless);

The remenents of team Snagem (also currently leaderless);

Purple eyes and the Pokemon Pinchers;

Wyatt Alturu and team Dim Sun, as well as Zero and all of the single people with no teams.

_**And every, single, person was carrying a Master Ball.**_

_How do you like this chapter? I'm gonna be going for a lot of short chapters in this story. R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_This story will have 2 parts that, near the end, will tie together and finish part 1._

_On with chappy 2!_

**Ashes POV**

"Woo Hoo! I got badge #2 in Unova!" I yelled, doing my signature pose.

"Oh, give it a rest, Ash. You're such a child." Iris muttered.

"Well, he is what he is." Dento replied.

We all stopped when they heard some voices chatting up ahead, in Pinwheel forest. We peeked over some bushes, and saw team rocket chatting to somebody on a laptop.

"We need you to come cover our defenses, as the Hall of Origin is heavily fortified, and more people are needed." The voice on the laptop said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Giovanni." Team rocket replied.

"Giovanni!" I whispered. Sneaking up behind them, I released Snivy and said "Snivy, use vine whip to tie them up!

Snivy used vine whip to tie them up before they could react. "Okay, Team Rocket. What is this about storming the Hall of Origin?"

"We would never betray our boss!" Yelled James.

"Tighter, Snivy." I said in reply. Team Rocket cringed in reply of the vines getting unbearably tight.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Yelled Iris and Dento.

"Don't mind me, just call the police!"

"O-Okay!" Dento replied, a little frightened by my aggression. He took out his phone and dialed 911 and told the police about this.

"Also call the Kanto Gym leaders Brock of Pewter city, Misty of Cerulean city, and the Hoenn leader Norman of Pettalbourg city! And tell Brock to get Dawn at New Bark town! Do it NOW!" I yelled, keeping an eye on Team Rocket. Dento dialed the phone numbers. "And tell Norman to send his kids to Veilstone City in Sinnoh A.S.A.P! And tell everyone else to go to Veilstone City As well!" I kept yelling.

"Soon Arceus. Soon we'll be there to help you" I whispered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-hold

I'm putting this story on hold. I can't think up what should happen now, but if anybody has any ideas, I would gladly take them. It will be posted as incomplete, but I might not add any more chapters. The story could be updated in a month, 2, 3, three years, or never. Thanks for the 707 hits 6 reviews, one favourite, and one follow. I will, however, be posting other stories, one or two shots, for a while to come. thanks for reading!


End file.
